Afterwards
by tripwatcher2
Summary: Danny/Lindsay fluffy smut! Takes place immediately after the episode "The Triangle".
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is my first CSI: NY fanfic so please leave a review and tell me what you think! There will be more chapters to follow – some of which will contain explicit sexual content. Basically it's just fluffy smut but I hope you enjoy!_

******************

Danny and Lindsay walked out the front doors of the crime lab hand-in-hand. Lindsay inhaled deeply and then let out a sigh of relief. She felt as if she were 30 pounds lighter since walking into Mac's office twenty minutes earlier. Danny glanced down at her, the corners of his mouth twitching. _"You okay, Montana?"_

Lindsay smiled up at him. _"Yeah, I'm fine – much better now, actually. It's such a relief to have told Mac about me being pregnant. I wasn't sure how he would react, you know?"_

His eyebrows furrowing, Danny questioned her softly. _"Why? What'd you think he was gonna say?"_

Lindsay's smile faltered slightly. "_I don't know, really. I guess I was just worried that he would think maybe we messed things up – you know, by the two of us having a relationship. Like maybe he wouldn't want us working together anymore. Or maybe he wouldn't think I could keep doing my job."_

Danny had stopped walking and so Lindsay had as well, since he was still holding her hand in his. _"Linds, you know Mac's more fair than that. He hand-picked you to work for him – and for good reason, too! Besides, we make a great team! Mac sees that, and so does everybody else, I think. They'll all be happy for us."_

The sweet smile that he loved so much graced her delicate face again. _"You, Danny Messer, are getting really good at knowing just what to say to make me feel better. I might just decide to keep you around a while!"_

Danny grinned down at her. _"You said it earlier, Linds. I'm not goin' anywhere – and neither are you."_ He took a step closer to her, their eyes still locked. Lindsay didn't back away as he half-expected her to. Instead, her gaze flickered down to his mouth and back up to his eyes. It was all the invitation Danny needed and his mouth began to descend toward hers slowly.

His lips were soft and warm, the kiss almost hesitant. After the last few weeks, he wasn't sure what to expect from her. When she immediately opened to him, Danny's heart skipped a staccato beat within his chest. Good Lord, but he did love kissing this woman! He felt her hand come up between them to fist tightly in his shirt and he pulled her closer, flush up against him.

When the need for oxygen finally forced them apart, they stood on the sidewalk, Lindsay's forehead resting against his chest as they both gulped for air. Danny's breath clouded in front of him and he realized how cold it was, now that darkness had fallen. _"It's gettin' cold out here, Montana. What say we find a warm booth somewhere and get somethin' to eat?"_

Lindsay leaned her head back and looked up at him with a smile. _"What say we pick up something quick and take it back to your place to eat instead?"_

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_******Chapter Two_

A short time later, they sat on his comfy couch, with Lindsay sitting sideways beside Danny, her feet tucked up underneath her. She had toed off her shoes by the front door and borrowed a pair of Danny's socks to wear over her stocking-clad feet. They were just finishing off an order of chicken and cheese quesadillas with guacamole and sour cream. Lindsay chuckled softly and shook her head. _"Who knew that a girl from Montana and a guy from the Bronx would both like Mexican food so much?"_

Danny tipped back the rest of his beer and turned to grin at her. _"Yeah, well who knew that a girl from Montana could hustle a guy from the Bronx at a game of pool, huh?"_

He was referring to the first time they had slept together, when Lindsay challenged him to come up with a better way to repay the bet he lost to her. The months of flirting and sexual tension had finally come to a sizzling conclusion right there – on the green felt of his pool table.

Since then, he hadn't been able to play a game of pool without thinking of that night and picturing her naked, hot and wet and ready for him. It had made for a few awkward moments in subsequent pool games against Flack. Caught fantasizing about Lindsay, Danny would have to be reminded that it was his turn to shoot and then he would have to surreptiously adjust his jeans too!

Danny's heart jumped just at the thought of how it had felt to be with her – to be inside her, bringing her pleasure and taking what she offered in return. As he continued to gaze at her, his pupils dilated and his nostrils flared as desire rippled through him.

Lindsay's body reacted with no conscious thought from her brain. Her mouth went dry, and a much lower part of her anatomy became _very_ wet just from Danny's intense stare. Her eyes homed in on his incredible, sexy mouth and she began to breathe unevenly.

Rising up onto her knees, Lindsay softly touched her lips to his. She wanted him to know that she wanted this – to be with him again. And although she was in dire need of some sexual relief, it wasn't just about orgasms tonight. She had missed him so much, missed their friendship and the intimate connection they had once shared. Now they were having a baby together, and Lindsay desperately needed to know that they still had that connection.

One of Danny's hands came up to gently cup the back of her head and the other went to her waist. Her arms went round his neck while their tongues touched, tangled, danced, retreated, and touched again. Finally, Danny pulled back to gaze at her intently. _"You sure 'bout this, Linds?"_ he asked her gruffly.

"_Very sure. Now stop talking and kiss me, Cowboy!"_ Danny grinned as she nimbly threw a leg over him and came to rest astraddle his lap. His hands immediately went to her hips, while hers rested on his shoulders.

Danny's look suddenly became more serious as he stared into her eyes. _"Listen, I meant what I said earlier you know. I love you…and I want you to marry me. I can't even imagine my life without you in it. And I understand if you don't think it's the right time, I do…but I want us – the three of us – to be a family, together. This ain't no part-time deal for me, Linds. I wanna be there for every bit of it. I hope that don't make you feel all crowded and stuff but….well, there it is…there you go."_ His heart hammered as he waited for her reaction to his heart-felt words.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_******Chapter Three_

For a moment, Lindsay just stared at him, open-mouthed in shock. _"You really mean that, don't you?"_ At his affirmative nod, she smiled. _"I love you so much, Danny."_ With that, she leaned in again to kiss him and felt his hands tighten on her hips.

The kiss quickly became intense and heated. Danny's hands roamed down to cup her bottom and Lindsay moaned softly into his mouth. He pulled back from her mouth and began trailing hot, wet kisses along her jaw and up under her ear. Tiny chill bumps rose on her forearms as he traced the delicate shell of her outer ear with his tongue.

She could feel the tell-tale sign of his desire for her and she ground down on his lap slightly, causing him to groan. His hands traveled up under her shirt and he rubbed his thumbs over the soft skin above the waistband of her pants. Continuing to travel upwards, his hands took her shirt up over her head, to be tossed somewhere to the side of the couch.

The rough pads of his thumbs traced a soft line on the underside of her breasts, which were fuller than the last time they had been intimate. Danny marveled at the changes that were already taking place within her body. By his calculations, she was only about eight weeks pregnant, but already there were signs – if you knew her body like he did.

As his hands cupped and molded her breasts, he felt her flinch slightly. Danny pulled back to look into her eyes. _"You okay, babe? I…I didn't mean to hurt you."_

Lindsay quickly shook her head and offered him a small smile. _"No. No, it's fine. They're just a little…tender right now. The pregnancy book I'm reading says that's normal, though."_

Danny looked at her thoughtfully. _"So what else does it say? I mean, are we okay to…uh, you know?"_ He shrugged his shoulders and Lindsay could have sworn he was blushing a little bit.

Her smile widened as she reassured him. _"Yeah, we're okay to have sex, Danny. You know…there's a section in there just for expectant fathers. Would you want to read it sometime? I didn't read all of it, but it looks like it has some good information. I mean, I'm not trying to push you or anything! I just thought you might…"_ Lindsay's voice trailed off as she realized she had been rambling.

Danny's response surprised her. _"Yeah, I'd like that. I might as well get all the info I can on this. That'd probably help you too, wouldn't it – if I kinda knew what to expect…what was going on with you, huh?"_

Lindsay smiled at him, so pleased at his words. _"I go back to the doctor in a few weeks. You want to come with me? She said I should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat this time."_

His eyes widened and he slowly shook his head affirmatively. _"Holy shit, Montana! I think it's just sinkin' in! We're gonna have a baby!"_ Lindsay laughed out loud and leaned in to kiss him again.

_TBC...??_


End file.
